It's just not fair
by departedsoul13
Summary: "What?"Chazz's eyes shot wide open."I am not having two nerds and Adrian stuck with me!"a tournament by none other than Kaiba Corp.Sounds kinda 'professional'now huh?It's GX people.Total opposite. Oh,the 'two nerds' part?Yeah,it seems KC sent someone...
1. CH1 Follow the Princeton

Ok,I'm here...! you can breathe normally now.. relax..it's ok..im not dead.. just chill out..and read the (horribly written) fanfic

before you read,let me say..I am so,so sorry. I'm always saying,'man it gets irritating with O Cs,but,now here I am. I'm such a hypocrite! I'm sorry! T.T ok,well anyways,I hope u all forgive me...I just can't write a GX story w/out an OC,and since I can only play One Piece and Naruto stories in my head,well,you get the picture...Welp,onward to the fanfic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IT'S JUST NOT FAIR

"What!"Chazz's eyes shot wide open. "I am not having two nerds and Adrian stuck with me!"At his left,Adrian Gecko rolled his eyes. On his right,Bastion glared. In front of him,Chancellor Shepard sat behind his desk. "Now Chazz,please,this is a National thing. It is very important. It's a tournament-" "A tournament with me having 3 teammates!" "No. You'll be with the one coming. You're all just in a group." "Agh! This is so lame!"said Chazz,looking away from the Chancellor angrily. "It's more of training."Adrian added. "Call it what you want,CJ Andrews is coming and it is very important that you make him feel welcome. Kaiba Corp sends their very best."

"Chancellor?"A female's head poked through the door. "Yes?" "Alexis Rhodes has left." "Okay,thank you." "Alexis!"Chazz yelled,looking startled. "Right,Alexis left to meet her pro duelist partner."Chazz let out a wail of despair. "Why! Why couldn't I be her duelist partner!" "Man you sound and are so pathetic."Adrian said. "Zip it Gecko!"

meanwhile...

"I hope I get a good duelist partner."Alexis said boarding the plane headed towards Neon City.(the imaginary city I made up for reasons you will see later)

and then...

"Crap! Crap crap crap!"A boy with black spiked hair pulled on his motorcycle helmet. "Oh man I'm going to be late!"he said as he jumped onto his Kawasaki bike.

Originally...(getting irritated yet? ^.^)

Chazz marched out of the Chancellor's office, leaving Adrian and Bastion behind. All of the yellows and reds, cleared a path for him, staying out of his way so they'd hopefully be spared from his angry rampage. The blues also stood aside but either shook their heads, began whispering, or laughed as he stormed down the hall. 'Like I'm going to be stuck with Pretty Boy and Einstein for a duel competition.' He thought, approaching the Slifer's building.

'I'll work on my duel skills alone and then impress Alexis by single handedly taking down a pro duelist. _You are now entering Chazz vision, aka, Chazz Fantasies, but that doesn't sound as cool. "Chazz, help!"Fantasy Alexis begs from her knees, sitting on the floor of a hanging metal cage, tears in her eyes. "HA HA HA! Princeton, you don't have what it takes to rescue this girl."On the same side as Alexis is a man dressed in a mysterious black cloak, wearing a panda mask over his face. A voice changing tool is also used, making him sound like Darth Vader. Also on the floor of the duel field is Chazz, facing the man and Alexis._

"_Don't worry baby, I'll save you." "Princeton,"The masked man begins, "I will win this duel and then MARRY HER."Chazz glares darkly. "Alexis will be mine."He emphasizes. "You seem to have a lot of confidence, Chazz, but we'll see if you have the power and skill to make your dreams a reality."DUEL SCENE!Imagine however you like(with thinking in Chazz's favor of course...), I suck at writing these things...END DUEL SCENE! _

"_HA! My Ojamas showed you!"The masked man begins to...melt...black steam vaporizes into the air. Alexis's cage is lowered. "Chazz!"The cage's door opens, and Chazz runs to her. "Alexis, now we can be together forever." "Yes, thank you so much Chazz!"She says with tears forming at her eyes. "Not even Zane, Atticus, or Jaden could save me...I felt pain for their loss but now...I feel nothing for those worthless duelists.(WHAT!DID I SERIOUSLY JUST TYPE THAT!ZAAAAANNNNEEE! And isn't Atticus her older brother! What am I making Chazz think here! And I honestly have nothing really against Jaden...sheesh, I think I'm abusing Chazz...or I'm making Chazz abuse Alexis...um...i got myself confused here, but you get it...maybe/I think...)_

"_Shh, Alexis my dear, say no more."Chazz and Alexis's lips are hardly an inch apart. They can feel each other's warm breathing. Then they leaned in to ki-_

"CHAAAZZZZ! LOOK OUT!" "What the!"Chazz snapped back to reality to see that he was about to walk into the side railing of the 2nd floor of the Slifer building. "Phew."He said, taking a step forward. "WHAAAA!"He screamed as he clumsily fell over the railing. "CHAZZ!"OOF! "Chazz, are you ok?"Chazz looked up, a little dizzy. He saw 3 cyan haired Syrus's. "Chazz?"The worried little blunette repeated. "Ugh, I'm fine loser, don't you have to bug Jaden or something?"Syrus ignored it and helped Chazz up, using all of his strength.

"Hmph, I'm out of here."Chazz said, climbing back up the stairs and back up to the 2nd floor and then to his room. 'Now, my plans to win Alexis over...'

Meanwhile...

'FLIGHT 226 & 7 LANDED. Domino City Airport.' "Hm,"Alexis said as she walked away from the luggage terminal, looking around for her duelist partner, "I don't even know who they are or what they look like..that's not very helpful."She continued to look around. "Alexis!"A deep voice said, catching her attention. She spun around and nearly collided. She was face to...chest with the person behind her. "Um, sorry!"She hurriedly said, inching backwards, and looking away awkwardly. "Zane!" "Hi Lex."He replied, flashing a rare, charming grin.

Back the academy...

"Jaden? Are you sure we should bug Chazz now? He seemed to be in a really grumpy mood..." "Syrus, Chazz is ALWAYS in a 'really grumpy mood'."Jaden reminded Syrus as they headed towards Chazz's room. "He was spacing out again, he walked right off the 2nd floor!"Syrus continued. Jaden nodded. "Yeah, he seems to do that a lot." "Walk off the 2nd floor!"Syrus exclaimed, looking at Jaden with huge amazed/worried eyes. Jaden grinned. "No, space out. He's probably just thinking about how he can uh, prank me or kill me or something! Probably trying to get me expelled! Same old Chazz right?"Jaden said cheerfully, excited, trying to cheer Syrus up. "Uhhh..." 'I don't know if that's such a good thing...'Syrus said and thought. "Look, we're here."Jaden said as he and Sy stopped in front of Chazz's door. "Now you can even ask him what's wrong yourself!" "Um, I'm not so sure about this..."Syrus said as Jaden knocked on the door.

"Oh Chazz~! Wake up! It's me and Sy! Open the door!" "Um, Jay, I don't think it's such a good idea to tell him it's us.." "Why not? To keep the visit a surprise?" "Uh, no it's just..." "Chazz! Open the door! Alexis wants to see you!"The door flung open, knocking Jaden out of the way and onto the floor. "What! Alexis! Wait...she's on a plane headed for Neon City!" "Ow.."Jaden rubbed his head as he got up. "Yeah, she is! But you still opened the door so, while you're at it, how bout letting us in?"Jaden asked grinning. "No! Not in your life!"Chazz yelled, slamming the door shut. Jaden and Sy stood outside, hearing Chazz lock every single lock he had installed on his room door. "GET LOST!"He screamed at them from inside. "Sheesh, you're right Sy,"Jaden began as he and Syrus walked away, "he really is in a 'really bad mood'."

At that moment, getting off the ferry that was at Academy Island...

"YES! Finally, I'm here!"The previous biker guy said, leading his bike off the ferry and onto the island's grassy ground.

OK, that's it for this chapter!

Biker guy: Wait what! You can't just stop the story right when I get to the Academy!

Me: Sure I can! I'm the authoress!

Biker guy: Uh, no! You can't! That goes against my rights!

Me: It does? What rights do you have? You're my OC in MY story.

Biker guy: 0.0 uh well, I mean...

Me: X} can't get outta this one can ya biker guy numero one!...?

Biker guy: what?

Alright boys and girls, see you next chapter! Don't forget to review!-^.^-

::Heh heh heh, for following purposes, just know me as my alias, 'biker guy'. But hey, check out the sneak peak at the NEXT CHAPTER I stole. Ha ha! Enjoy!

"_You __**HACKED**__ into Kaiba Corp!" "Well yeah, obviously, but for good purposes." "Um, having you say that doesn't really convince me..." "Shut up midget!" "It was probably for your own conveniences, but aside from that problem, once again, you __**HACKED**__ into __**KAIBA CORP**__!" "You know the legend Chazz, now you're gonna die by the hands of Kaiba Corp's previous owner,_ _Gozaburo Kaiba! It's rumored that his ghost still wanders the halls of-" "Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!" "I suppose it's better that it's a brother branch than the head corporation but still...it's KAIBA CORP!" "SHUT UP!"_


	2. CH2 Lessons on Hacking from a True Idiot

Alright people! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! If any of you are reading my other story, Hospital Madness, I REEEEAAALLLY hope I'll get it up soon. But anyways, as for now, let's get to the story!

CH 2 Lessons on Hacking from a True (Selfish) Idiot

"So this is Academy Island.."The biker said as he looked around, holding his street bike. "Excuse me, Mr. Andrews?" "Hm?"The biker looked away from the gorgeous scenery to face a brunette haired woman. "Would you mind following me? And I'm very very sorry, but about your quarters...well, you'll have to be staying in the Obelisk Dorm, with the students, I'm sorry." "Oh, uh, that's fine."He said, a little taken aback. "But what happened to the guest house anyways?"The woman shook her head and gave an annoyed look. "Teenagers."She said, still shaking her head. (Honestly, what happened was a Chazz-Jaden nacho argument)

_FLASHBACK_

"_Don't do that slacker!" "C'mon Chazz, we want some nachos too! The dorm food is getting worse and worse now that we have to take turns cooking for each other!"Jaden argued as they stood in the guest house, where the extra food supply was currently being stored. Chazz grabbed two bags of chips. "Fine then, but then make yourself useful and turn the microwave on. The cheese is already inside." "Um, Chazz," Syrus began timidly, looking into the microwave as Jaden opened it to check, "isn't that too much cheese..? And I think I saw some plastic in there!"He continued as Jaden shut the door and punched a time in. "Jay!"Syrus yelped._

"_Don't worry! I'm sure Chazz knows what he's doing."Jaden reassured him with a smile. "Anyway, Bastion's nearby, if something blows up, he'll know!"He continued. "Um...Ah! Jay! The microwave!" "Why's it smell so cheesy all of a sudden...?"Jaden asked, sniffing the air and turning to the microwave. Chazz dropped his bags of chips. "Idiot! How long did you put that in for!" "I dunno, 25 seconds or so?"Chazz reached to hit cancel. "Ow!"He said, instantly jerking his hand back, blowing on his finger. "That's it, I'm out of here!"He announced, already high tailing it out of the building he himself had broken into. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other, and followed suit. They ran outside to see Chazz storm off, and then 'BOOOOM!' Jaden and Syrus looked behind them, along with Chazz a ways off, who then broke into a run. "It smells really cheesy now..."Syrus said. "Yeeah...and smokey..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

'Uh, why do I have the feeling it's nacho related and I shouldn't ask..?'The biker thought, still leading his bike and following the woman towards the academy building. "Ok Mr. Andrews, if you'd please dispose of your vehicle, the guest building's storage room would be fine."She said, a worn building behind her. "Um, ok..."He said, storing the bike and his helmet in a side room and locking the door. "Thank you. Now please follow me up to the Chancellor's office."She said, beginning to walk again. The black haired man sighed, readjusted his thin glasses and followed the woman.

"Zane! I haven't seen you in forever!-in person that is."Alexis added as she talked to her friend as he drove her to the house he was staying in. "Yeah, it has been a while."Zane admitted, focusing on the road. "Here we are."He said, pulling into the slanted semi steep drive way of a two story blue house. "Wow," Alexis said getting out, "impressive, this is such a nice house!"Zane grabbed her bags from the trunk and walked up to the door, followed by Alexis who was still taking in the scenery. "Neon City is such a nice place."She observed. "Yeah, it's famous for its electronics, race track, and Kaiba Corp branch."He added, unlocking the door.

"Wait, what? Neon City has a Kaiba Corp?"She asked as Zane entered the house. "Yeah, it's just a branch though." "Yeah," she said following him in, "but it's still _**Kaiba Corp**_!"She emphasized. "True."Zane said, setting her luggage down at the foot of the steps. "Hungry?"Alexis blushed. "Sort of."Zane picked up his keys again and headed for the door. "Where are we going?"Alexis asked. "Out, I'm not the best cook..and wouldn't you like to see more of Neon City? Like Kaiba Corp maybe?"He asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Mr. Andrews! It's nice of you to come, we've been awaiting your arrival for quite some time."Chancellor Shepherd welcomed the young man. "Thank you Chancellor, it's nice to be here, Kaiba Corp is very interested in how our duelists perform, and anything we can do to make the dueling experience better than ever." "Great! Now, were you informed about your quarter arrangements?"Mr. Andrews nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." "Good, we're very sorry." "It's alright."He shrugged off. "You have been paired to be in a tag team with Chazz Princeton, he's one of the academy's finest duelists." "Cool." "Well Mr. Andrews, I suppose you're tired. I'll have someone show you to your room, and feel free to look around the island and academy. Explore the dorms, visit the ocean, or talk to people, whatever you wish." "Thank you sir." 'He makes it sound like a video game!'He thought, leaving.

'Oh man, I didn't catch where the Obelisk Dorm is...'He thought, mentally slapping himself in the head. 'Oh well, I'll wander..'He wandered outside, in front of the academy. 'If I were the Obelisk blue dorm, where would I be...?'He thought, only seeing a few people in yellow jackets around, and a few girls and boys in blue standing talking. 'Great...I'm not going up to them...'He headed past them, hardly receiving a stare, and somehow ended up at the beach. "Er...great, now I'm even more lost..."He said out loud, looking around.

"Hey!"He turned around to see a boy with long brown hair in a red Hawaiian shirt running toward him. "Hey."The boy said again, now next to the Kaiba Corp rep. "Uh, hi."He greeted back awkwardly. "Are you new or somethin? You're not wearing a uniform..."He laughed. "Of course, neither am I...but anyways...I'm Atticus Rhodes, Obelisk, you?"Atticus asked, still with his charming brightness. "I'm C.J Andrews, Kaiba Corp rep." "Whoa, sweet."Atticus said, a bit surprised. "You're staying in our dorm aren't you!"He asked as if getting a secret out of someone. "Uh huh..." "Sweet!"Then Atticus grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the Obelisk Dorm.

But in another part of Academy Island, evil things were happening, sanity was thrown aside...and laws were being broken.

CHAZZ'S ROOM

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!Finally! I've broken the defense! I will find Alexis! I will not be stuck with some guy from Kaiba Corp! The Chazz has made history!MuwahahahahahahahahahahahaHA!" "Um...Jaden, is Chazz ok...?"Syrus asked his friend as they sat in the corner, watching Chazz have his episode. "Darn it, I'm out of tranquilizers..."Adrian noticed, also part of the 'Trapped in Chazz's room for no reason' Party. Syrus, Jaden, and Adrian had sat in the dark in Chazz's room for most of the day, after insisting they find out why he had been unrealistically, dementedly smiling like a madman throughout breakfast. They followed Chazz to his room, where for once he allowed them clearance. None of them had had an easy feeling as they entered. Of course, Chazz holding the door open for them while still smiling madly could have been part of it...

The only light in the room came from the computer Chazz sat at all day. They observed him mumbling to himself, laughing maniacally, and claiming he would make history. Now it went on again. "Get over here losers, and witness the greatness which is the Chazz."He ordered. The three got up and looked at the screen. Their expressions immediately changed.

"Is this Kaiba Corp!"Adrian exclaimed. "You-you-you-you somehow managed to hack into Kaiba Corp!"Syrus yelled. "Well this will end badly..."Jaden predicted. "Hell right it will!"Adrian exclaimed, pushing Chazz off of his chair to get a better look at the screen. "You **HACKED** into Kaiba Corp?"Adrian repeated. "Well yeah, obviously, but for good purposes."Chazz said, finally calm. "Um, having you say that doesn't really convince me..."Syrus said. "Shut up midget!" "It was probably for your own conveniences, but aside from that problem, once again, you **HACKED** into **KAIBA CORP**!"Adrian exclaimed, still trying to drill the universal problem into Chazz's head. "You know the legend Chazz, now you're gonna die by the hands of Kaiba Corp's previous owner, Gozaburo Kaiba! It's rumored that his ghost still wanders the halls of-" "Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!"Chazz yelled again at Syrus. "I suppose it's better that it's a brother branch than the head corporation but still...it's KAIBA CORP!"Adrian observed, still amazed. "SHUT UP!"The Princeton yelled to all.

"This is info on the tag duelists!"Adrian revealed, reading the screen. "Wait, so you HACKED into KAIBA CORP just to find out who Alexis was teamed with?"He asked, amazed he would do such a thing just for something so simple. "Are you serious?"Jaden asked. "I'm sure you could of just called her..." "Shut up Slifer! This is none of your business!" "Uh, I think it's all of ours considering the fact that you hacked Kaiba Corp with us as witnesses."Syrus brought up, trying to strengthen the realization of what he had done wrong. "You could of looked away!" "Uh, to you mumbling to yourself about making history?"Jaden asked. "YES!" "Er..."

"We're all gonna die."Syrus wailed, depressed. "Seto Kaiba's so gonna kill us! Kill us with his bare hands!"He continued. "Shut up!"Chazz ordered once more. "Wait, I thought you said Gozaburo Kaiba was gonna kill me?" "Not now Chazz.."Adrian said, annoyed and trying to get out of Kaiba Corp. "Also, we can't let that guy from Kaiba Corp find out about this either, it will make the situation much worse." "But, if it gets found out by someone else from Kaiba Corp, won't that guy who came here get in trouble..?"Jaden asked, unsure of what to do. "Possibly." "Most likely."Adrian and Chazz said. "Chazz, keep out of this and focus on learning you extremely idiotic colossal mistake." "What mistake!" "MOVE!"Adrian yelled, kicking Chazz over from his seat.

"Alright, I'm out of Kaiba Corp." "Great!"Jaden cheered. "Not great, yet anyways. I'm gonna erase the fact that we ever were in there." "We?"Syrus asked, annoyed and glaring at Chazz, who was still on the floor. "I didn't do anything."The spikey haired rich boy said, still laying. "Chazz, what would Alexis say if she found this out?"Jaden asked unconsciously. "What?"Chazz sat up. "If you breathe a word of this to her, I'll have your throat slit in the middle of the night, but first make you watch your precious deck burn."He threatened the optimist. Adrian sighed from his place at the computer. "I can't get rid of it. Guess we have no options left. Jaden, help me with this, Syrus, open the door, and Chazz, follow us or we'll do this to you too." "Do what?"Chazz inquired as Syrus opened the door and Jaden and Adrian carried the computer out. "What are you doing!"Chazz demanded as he followed the group out into the now evening air.

"I can't get rid of the evidence, so we're gonna have to destroy it." "What! You're smashing my computer?" "Seems that way. At first I thought we could throw it in the ocean, but that's not as fun and it's littering." "What? Who cares about marine life?"The arrogant boy kept on. "Everyone?"Syrus said, as if stating a universal fact to an idiot. "Especially that one Obelisk girl with the _marine _deck."Jaden added. Chazz rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just bring it to Bastion? I'm sure that loser could get rid of it."He continued as they headed into the forest. "Then one more person would know."Adrian continued explaining. "And anyways, he's in his dorm right now, people would see us." "So?"Adrian rolled his eyes, answering in silence.

"Here's a good spot."He said, cuing Jaden to gently lower the machinery down. "Alright, lucky us, Syrus, go get those shovels."The heir ordered, pointing to some nearby gardening equipment. "You're not seriously doing this, are you?"Chazz asked with a raise eyebrow. "Of course."Adrian said smiling, taking the shovel the youngest Truesdale handed him. "Alright, let the party begin."He said, instantly beating the computer. "NOOO!"Chazz cried as all three of them began beating the computer until it was an unrecognizable heap. "Phew."Adrian said, digging the shovel into the ground and leaning on it. Jaden and Syrus were panting, tired too from destroying Chazz's property.

"What if I tell the Chancellor about this?"Chazz surfaced. "We'll just say we hate you."Adrian said with a smile, casually. Chazz glared. "You better pay for that!"He stormed off, back to his room. Adrian shook his head. "Says the one who hacked into Kaiba Corp." "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"Syrus asked as they walked back. Adrian shrugged. "Don't think so, hope not."Syrus let out a sigh. "I agree, it's time for dinner and then bed."Jaden said, stretching. As they parted their ways, Adrian gave the two a warning. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. We'll be dead then."The two nodded and headed straight for the Slifer Dorm.

"Yeah, thanks to him I finally found my room, haha. Alright see you tomorrow..Wait freeze! What! What do you mean tomorrow! You're not planning...Oh please say you're **not coming**."C.J emphasized to the person on the other end of the phone as he paced around his room. "Hey! Wait! Don't hang up on me! Hey Casey!"C.J clicked his cell off and glared. "He better not be coming..."

* * *

I'm sorry, is this really long? Sorry! Anyways, it's almost THANKSGIVING! I love ham...yeah, I like eating ham better than turkey...mmm...yeah! as for next chapter...it should be on the lines of the following events that C.J's mysterious friend shall explain for us.

Alright! Casey here, and I've heard through the grapevine that the next chapter will consist of-what's this?~(bursts into laughter)Ha! Zane going on a shopping trip with Alexis? Ha! Hang in there Zane! And will Chazz's hacking get found out? Meanwhile, is C.J ever going to actually do anything? Will Atticus make a comeback? Will Jaden and Syrus move from up in the ranks from being random bystanders in this? Who the heck is this mysterious, handsome stranger that is known as me, Casey! And most importantly, will Aster Phoenix ever star in this story?The fangirls are dying to know! So tune in next time to find out! Casey out!

0.0 um well, good report...well, like Casey said-stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! By the way, I love the 'heard through the grapevine' thing...lol blame Skip Beat haha D Review please! ^.^


	3. CH3 Ominous brings Conflict and Trouble

...i may edit this chapter...i suppose i'll leave it up to the reviews though..-^.^-

CH3 Ominous appears with his friends Conflict and Trouble

"Huh?" "C'mon! We're almost there!" "You must really like this store.." "Yes! I do! And _hurrrryyy pleeeaassse,_ Zaaannee!"Alexis wailed, dragging the taller, navy haired man by the arm, speedily maneuvering her way through the many people at the mall. Finally, about half the mall later, Alexis stopped in front of a store. "Sorry Zane."She said, looking a bit ashamed. "I didn't mean to drag you through the mall, I...it's just...There isn't one of these near D.A, and there aren't any nearby when we get to the mainland so...um...yeah...sorry.." "No problem.."Zane said, a little taken aback at Alexis's girliness, but of course not showing it. "Um...do you...er..."Alexis stumbled, wondering what to do with Zane. Taking him into the store would result in **a)**people assuming they were an item **b)**fangirls mobbing him **c)**loss of dignity, or manliness/embarrassment **d)**fangirls attacking Alexis because they either assumed the two were an item or just jealous of her being in the Kaiser's presence and then of course **e)**Alexis beating up all of the fangirls which would cause **f) **and **g)**, Alexis and possibly Zane as well getting arrested by mall security and or Zane getting loss of rep.

Alexis rubbed her temples. "Are you ok?"Zane asked, looking at her with concern. "Uh...yeah..." "C'mon, let's just get into the store you dragged me across the mall to get to."He said, ushering her into the store, completely unknowingly blowing aside the blond's delicate plan situations on what would happen to him if he entered the shop. "Well?"Zane asked her once in the store. "Oh...right...um..sorry you're uh...in here.."She apologized. "It's fine."Zane said, shrugging it off. 'He didn't even think of a through g situations, did he...?'Alexis thought, a bit annoyed at her friend's unpreparedness for what would or could happen if he was seen entering a _**girl's store**_ with a _**girl**_.

Alexis dashed around the store quickly, hoping to spare Zane from utter humiliation. She came back to Zane a bit later, who had been left standing in the middle of the store. "I'm done, let's buy these."She said, once again spiriting Zane away to the register this time. "That was fast."He said as they waited in line. "What?" "I thought girls normally carefully checked everything and tried things on and such. Guess I was wrong."He said, shrugging. "No, no, for the most part you're right. I just found everything in my size really fast."She reassured. "Next."The cashier said. Alexis and Zane stepped forward to pay for her things. But meanwhile on Academy Island...

"Hey! Get back here!"A booming voice yelled as Syrus Truesdale ran around a corner in a darkened hallway. The shadow of whoever was after him was enormously enlarged on the hall's cement walls. Syrus whimpered, a nervous whimper that it seemed only Syrus Truesdale could do. He ran faster, nearly tripping, down the concrete floor, seeing that what had once appeared to him as a light was now an entrance outside, into the dark, windy stormy weather where it was now pouring rain furiously. "I didn't do it!"Syrus yelled as he ran in the wet dampening rain, which soaked him instantaneously on contact. "I'm sorry!"Syrus wailed as his feet continued running. The sloshing sound from Syrus's uniform issued shoes padding speedily on the wet ground was all to be heard for a moment, aside from the lightning and thunder strikes that danced in the dark black sky high above.

Syrus panted, looking around. He was at a cliff now, a dead end. He looked down into the restless ocean far below, the water's surface reflecting the lights from the angered sky above. He looked back, then turning around to what he saw. A brunette man with a black bandana covering the bottom half of his face came lurching forward towards where Syrus stood in a rush. He held a black handgun in his right hand and a long bladed knife in his left. He wore full black, like he was some sort of hitman or assassin. It looked like he had more guns strapped to the back of his shoulders-and there were much larger than the simple yet intimidating hand gun. Syrus nervously whimpered again, shaking, but trying to brace himself for this inevitably painful hit. Or slash. Or shot. Or a combination of a hit, kick, punch, slash, shot, and then a wrestling move flip plummeting him into the dark ocean below. He whimpered louder as the man approached him, sharp fury etched into his cold gray eyes, as if anger and revenge was the only thing he existed for. Like a mirror version of Sasuke Uchiha facing his older (far more attractive) brother. "You'll take your little secret to the grave huh?"The man yelled gruffly, due to the weather. "Let this be a warning to the others!-Don't mess with my company!"He yelled, lunging his knife hand at Syrus.

"Heeey little broooo!"A black haired man built like a football player said, shoving open a door in the Obelisk blue boy's dorm. "Seriously-What are you doing here!"C.J Andrews shrieked from his bed, where he had been comfortably reading a magazine UNDISTURBED until now. "What? I have some things to discuss with the chancellor, I'm gonna I guess advertise or something this duel thing. And participate."Casey Andrews added.

"Oh, and I'm bunking with you. Move over."He said, shoving his little brother of the bed. "Hey!" "Thanks man."The older brother said, casually laying on the bed, picking up C.J's magazine. "What the hell do you mean 'thanks man'?"C.J demanded from the floor. "Go to a race or something!" "Whaaaat? No man, you gotta listen, I don't got any races for a while, oh yeah, 'cept the one where I'm propagandaing Duel Academy's duel tournament thing!" "Ok, first of all, it's _propagandizing _not '_propagandaing'_."C.J explained leaning over on the bed, though still on the floor. "Psh, whatever."Casey shrugged off, uncaring. 'I hate stereotyping, but Casey really did play the part of 'stupid football playing jock' quite well...'C.J thought, annoyed. "But seriously, what are you doing here?" "Didn't I just _tell _you? _**Propagandaing. Duel thing. For**_," Casey said, holding up four fingers, "_**Duel Academy.**_"He said, as though talking to a preschooler. "Idiot, I meant _**here,**_ in my _**room**_. Shouldn't you be meeting with the chancellor? Or, going with your assumptions, why not just Skype each other or something? You do it all the time."

"Whaaat? I guess this guy's old fashioned."The older brother said shrugging. 'Which means he didn't even think of it...'C.J thought. "And anyways, my meeting's only at 1:00."C.J looked at his watch on his left hand, and then looked back up at Casey. "It's one-twenty-one." "Oh shit!"Casey quickly said, ASAP jumping off the bed and dashing out the door. C.J, still on the floor, looked at the open door and sighed. "My brother's such an idiot." 'Knowing him, he just came here to bug me.' He thought bitterly, irritated.

"Grr. Hmph, useless."Chazz Princeton mumbled as he walked down the wooden floor of the second level of the Slifer Dorms to his room, carelessly tossing aside an electronics magazine, folded open to the computer section. He unlocked his door and kicked it open, then slamming it shut behind him. He sat down on his couch, slightly glancing out the window behind his desk, where rays of sunlight slightly illuminated the room. Chazz couldn't help but unhappily look down at where his computer had sat, instantaneously becoming irritated at the empty area below his desk. He had considered hacking Adrian Gecko's bank account or something on the lines of that. That guy. Chazz glared at the empty spot. Adrian Gecko seemed to be yet another of the people who...hm...how you would say...pissed him off. Chazz smiled. Yeah, pissed was a good word, the only word. He not quite infuriated him, but he was beyond an annoyance. He had been added to Chazz's list of people who just...pissed him off! Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, JADEN-who was written at the top of his list in capital, sharpie written letters-, Syrus, Crowler, Aster Phoenix, sometimes even Atticus, and Zane. Oh yeah, especially Zane.

Bastion was an annoyance, or an irritancy, to Chazz with his smartness, quick thinking, and not struggling with a test or such as Chazz himself would spend fifteen minutes on one question and then circle randomly. Mindy and Jasmine were just plain annoying, always hanging around Alexis, bothering her. Chazz always wondered why she would tolerate or even have such friends. Then there was Jaden. Jaden was just plain all out annoying, his annoyingness leading to Chazz being pissed off. In the Princeton's mind, having Jaden on the list was just common sense. Self-explanatory. This from the guy who mumbled to himself about making history and hacked Kaiba Corp. Syrus. Little Syrus needed to get some backbone as far as Chazz concerned. Always whimpering, playing timid and useless. It bugged the shit out of him, if I may say so. Crowler just had issues. Guys just DON'T look that much like the opposite sex without SOME sort of mental issues going on. Ok, so sure some do, but the long hair, pink, and ruffles just kind of threw a dent in that defense. Aster Phoenix could just be eradicated off the face of the earth for all Chazz cared. Constantly acting like the cool guy and effortlessly magnetizing all the girls. Pissed. Atticus Rhodes Chazz actually could tolerate. He was, after all, Alexis's older brother. He'd HAVE to get be able to stand such an existence. It's just...like Aster, he effortlessly attracted the female population, automatically got Alexis's attention, and then...well, to put it simply, he could just be freaking annoying. Then, ever since he had seen him hanging out with Alexis, Zane. Zane was always with Alexis, he had more fangirls than a super calculator could count, and always seemed to be mocking Chazz in some way. Again, this from the guy who mumbled to himself about making history, hacked into Kaiba Corp, AND locked in three 'witnesses' with himself all with a maniacal smile. One time, when Chazz was still in Obelisk, he and Zane sat next to each other in class. They got back their tests and Chazz could obviously see Zane had aced it. Chazz looked at his. B+. e glHHHH He glared at his paper and then Zane just had to ask, "How'd you do?"and of course, with that expressionless, calm, cool face and mannerly politeness. It made Chazz's anger seethe like steam, melting the chambers of his cold, cruel, self-absorbed icy heart. "Fine."Chazz probably hissed. And then the Truesdale had the guts to say, "Good. You don't seem so happy though, but if you don't really like your grade, you should study some more, and maybe pay better attention in class."and then turn away to where Alexis was now standing next to him in the isle. "Aced it?"She asked. "Yeah."Zane said, getting up to go to his next class with Alexis. "Same."She said with a smile, leaving.

Chazz glared harder at the empty spot. It pissed him off further when he found out who exactly was Alexis's tag team partner. Who? Of course, ZANE. Now he, he, Zane Truesdale, INFURIATED him. Chazz shook his head and noticed his Duel Academy issued PDA's screen was glowing. He grabbed it from off the low coffee table his feet were also resting on. New Message. And only from about two minutes ago. Chazz opened it. His brow wrinkled, it looked like some sort of amateur jacked up riddle. _**"Hello Mr. Princeton, what cuts down trees and has major companies pissed at them if they find out? And let me give you a hint, it's not a lumberjack. I know what you were doing last night, and it looks like you've been up to some HACKING. You've been a very bad boy Mr. Princeton, but don't worry, I won't tell, as long as you follow what I say at least X}"**_

Chazz looked up. Who the hell...? The only people who knew were Adrian, Jaden, and Syrus... right? He shook his head. He wouldn't put it past Adrian to do this. Maybe even Jaden and Syrus were behind this, laughing their mouths off as he contemplated. But who else would of known..? He stiffened. Could KC of found out? No, that wasn't possible...Unless...maybe Adrian, Jaden, or Syrus had told that KC rep, Andrews? He wouldn't put it past any of them to do that either. Adrian, thinking he was clever by doing so, and he could see Jaden rambling on about random things to that guy and loose-lippedly telling him all about last night, though accidently saying it and then telling Andrews to keep it a secret. Then of course scared little Syrus telling the rep out of guilt or remorse to ease his troubled mind. Chazz clenched his fists. It could be anyone if that was what was going on. Maybe even Seto Kaiba himself. Or his brothers. Or Zane. Or even the chancellor. Chazz glared again, ignoring the ominous feeling that reappeared, the same one he felt that morning, which he had ignored as well. Nothing serious could happen involving him and his hacking...hopefully. But the truth remained, instilled in Chazz's mind. Anyone could be behind this. _Anyone_.

Aster Phoenix stretched as he walked through the main building with Bastion Misawa. The two were going to meet the chancellor. Aster had arrived earlier that day, also hearing that Chazz had been acting a bit freaky, and that he too was part of the duel tournament. Right now, he just had to do what Bastion said though. Aster, Bastion, and Atticus Rhodes had been decided to become part of some planning committee thing, keeping an eye on who was winning in the tournament scrimmages and who was partnered up and such. It seemed pretty unnecessary and easy to Aster. As he was walking down the hall with Bastion, Chazz Princeton sulked towards them, hunched over and darkly glaring. Aster looked back as he passed them. "What's he smoking?"He accidently mumbled instead of thinking. Bastion smiled. "Apparently something's going on with him lately."Aster stared straight ahead as they continued to walk. 'Well that didn't explain anything..'He thought, then wondering what was up with that suspicious seeming smile Bastion had as Aster mentioned Chazz. He mentally shook his head. 'Naw, Bastion? Bastion's not suspicious in the least. The most I can see him doing is cheating on a paper, if even. He couldn't possibly mess with Chazz Princeton.' The two then entered the chancellor's office, greeted by Atticus's call of 'Hey you guys! Sup Bastion? Long time no see Phoenix!'

-DA-

Whoa...was that sort of weird? Zane getting dragged about the mall was one thing, but Chazz getting a mysterious message from someone who knows his hacking secret? And then whatever happened to Syrus! What's going on! The suspects pile up with the appearance of Aster Phoenix and reappearance of Bastion! Anyone could know! What's Chazz going to do! And where's Jaden? Something fishy's going on here...Find out more next chapter! And please, don't forget to review! Merry Christmas! And a happy new year too of course ^.^.

"_And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger." Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men on whom his favor rests." When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about."~Luke 2:8-15_

Man, I've always wondered, 'How would of I felt if I were in the shepherds position, some angels appearing to me and saying to go find a baby and worship him-and then they sing!'Man...life sure is mysterious...Keep the Christ in Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL,AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


	4. Of Paranoia, Grudges, and Gov Officials

It's been a while,huh? Almost a year in fact! Sorry! Motivate me!Well,I'll pick up where I left off I guess!

Chapter 3 of 'It's Just Not Fair' commencing...

Ch.3 Of paranoia, grudges, and the stupid government officials

* * *

**"IMPORTANT: **_**Meet me at the lighthouse, 8:00 PM sharp. Don't tell ANYONE. Make sure no one sees this or you coming to the meet." **_

That was all it had read, the message labeled 'important' left in three separate people's PDA inboxes. By now, most of the Academy noticed the young, black trench coat wearer's paranoia. His squirming in class, the dark bags under his eyes, his for once profound, musing look that sat on his face more and more frequently. But it went by unconcerned, under a label titled 'Chazz Princeton'.

He however, did not care. He did not notice. It didn't fall under 'paranoia' to him, no, it was just an afterthought, a loose, drifting cloud of a thought that he had never acknowledged formed. It was just a reoccurring inconvenience, it was a muse. But more than once a day did it find its way into his mind. But no, it was just a directionless arrow, a bullet without purpose or speed shot off by some bored sniper.

Jaden looked out his dorm window. The sun was setting, casting an enchanting golden glow on the island's grass and the ocean waves. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk. 7:20 PM. 'Is it always this light still?'Jaden wondered, his eyes drawn back to the twilight outside. "Jaden, when do we leave?"Syrus asked across the room from Jaden, sitting on his bed. "We can leave at 7:45 probably and take our time I'd guess."Jaden said, looking bored, but then brightening up. "Y'know...I think I have time for just one-" "No Jaden, no duels."Syrus interrupted, knowing where his card game obsessed friend was headed.

Jaden slumped in his chair, looking dejected. "But c'mon Sy..."He began to whine. Syrus remained still faced. There was no time for duels, knowing their luck some avenger from the Shadow Realm would appear and throw them into another arc! Jaden sighed. "Ok, fine, but we're making up for it tomorrow."The brunette added with a grin. His expression quickly left though as he noticed something. "Sy...why do you look so beat? Your shoes are pretty muddy and scuffed and your jeans have some random holes and tears in them...And one of your blazers is pretty drenched...What happened?"

Chazz Princeton stood on the pier, his face illuminated by the setting sun's golden rays. He remained motionless, the only sound seeming to exist was the lapping of waves and a few occasional seagulls. He had sent a message to the three witnesses of his illegal motion. Adrian, Syrus, and Jaden would all arrive at the docks shortly for the meeting he had needed to have. Though the first prank message was the only, and he viewed it as a scare tactic from Adrian, he still couldn't get something off of his chest. Of all the things one would have gone over, this was the most important message: How could a teenager with mediocre hacking skills hack into a global, high grossing, technology specializing company such as Kaiba Corp from a simple, nothing special computer?

Chazz wasn't in denial. He had known it for quite some time. Kaiba Corp had detected the breach in their network, they had known the actions the Princeton had taken, and they knew the data Chazz peeked at. But why? Why hadn't anything happened? He knew something should have. He knew that they knew, or at any time could access the data on what computer and where the breach had originated. Chazz thought over multiple possibilities.

Maybe they were waiting for something themselves. Maybe they were monitoring him. Of all the reasons, he just couldn't accept how Kaiba Corp took no action on his successful infiltration. He had accessed the duelist name logs, and even though he didn't and didn't want to, he could have accessed hundreds of people's personal information, phone numbers, emails, and addresses even! Someone could be targeting all the players' lives for all KC knew! But no action...WHY?

Zane and Alexis calmly sat in Zane's living room. They each had their decks out but weren't doing anything to do with Duel Monsters for the moment. They sat there, sipping drinks and lightly talking. They were both pretty relaxed. Silence wasn't so bad. The darkness of night had already fallen, but the two friends didn't show any sign of retiring. "Tomorrow we visit the KC branch right?"Alexis asked sitting on a couch adjacent to the one Zane sat on. He nodded and Alexis thought she heard a light 'mmhm' come from the stoic man sitting away from her whose eyes were fixated on the laptop screen below him.

Zane held the down arrow to scroll down on the page he was viewing. He leaned back, allowing his back to relax against the sofa and adjusted his light-weight black laptop on his lap. "So, did KC say anything?"Alexis asked, beginning to shuffle through her deck. Zane nodded, the dark blue locks of hair that framed his face gently moving with the motion.

Alexis was quiet again, waiting for Zane to hopefully evaluate. "They know who hacked in and who accessed our information." "Who?"Alexis asked, wishing that for once Zane wouldn't be so mysterious. Zane looked up from his laptop and Alexis swore she saw for a second a hint of amusement in the Truesdale's eyes. "Chazz Princeton."He said with a slightly amused tone, like it was obvious who would have done such a thing.

Alexis's eyes widened, though she was not surprised in the least. "Chazz? Really? He'd hack into Kaiba Corp and our personal information just to..."Alexis stopped. "Just to what?"She asked in wonderment. Zane hid a smirk that was dying to show on his face, but Alexis could still see traces of amusement in the duelist's eyes.

"Zane, what?"She asked. Zane shook his head and turned back to his computer. "Really Zane, tell me."She said. Zane ignored her and continued to browse the internet. Alexis was smart and knew Chazz liked her and she could most definitely put two and two together, but it seemed she thought Chazz had matured-or was too mature-to hack into a global business empire just to find out who her duel partner was.

Alexis stared hard at Zane for a bit, but then sighed and resumed shuffling her deck. The thoughts of what Zane knew the truth was dashed through her mind for a second, but she then inwardly sighed thinking Chazz was too grown up to do such a thing.

"Of course Kaiba Corp knows we entered. It's Kaiba Corp, a company that specializes in technology for one thing."Adrian said, unconcerned about Chazz's muse. Chazz clenched his fists and couldn't hold back an angry and irritated growl at Adrian's haughty seeming tone. "But why aren't they doing anything!"He yelled at the red head.

Adrian adjusted his glasses, still nonchalant. "Why would they? They can trace where the breach happened, which means they know it happened here at Duel Academy-a _school._ Which means it probably wouldn't be surprising to them if some adventurous teenage hacker wannabe tried his luck at the Kaiba Corp security."Chazz remained silent, still visibly angry.

"I get it."Syrus spoke up. "But Chazz does have a point. Even if it's an assumption of an adventurous teenager, why didn't they at least mildly investigate?"Adrian gave a slight grin as he looked at Syrus, his arms still crossed across his chest, giving him an all-knowing look.

"Maybe they did."He said smiling. "Huh?"Jaden asked. "How would they do that?" "The rep..."Chazz realized, his eyes wide. Adrian nodded. "Maybe so. Maybe they had the rep check up on this."The heir turned to the other three duelists. "Have any of you spoken to him or had any sort of contact with him?"The three stood silent in thought. "How about you?"Chazz snobbily asked.

Adrian continued smiling. "Hmph. The only contact I've had with him has been about Kaiba Corp and the tournament. All I really know is that he's from Neon City. I can't really say anything else about his persona." "I know you've done research on him."Chazz blatantly said. Adrian nodded. "I have, but nothing truly important to us or our reasons is to be found I'm afraid."He said, looking a little disappointed. Adrian turned to Syrus and Jaden. "How 'bout you two? Any chats with the rep?"Jaden nodded.

"He was sitting in on a class of mine the other day and sat behind me. I only talked to him about duels and working at Kaiba Corp though, that and how boring Crowler's class was and how we should just sleep."Jaden laughed. "He agreed." "Anything else?"Adrian asked. "Yeah."Jaden continued. "This one time I was walking out of the main building and he was sitting at one of the benches with a laptop. I asked him what he was doing and he told me he was monitoring his brother's cars. Apparently his brother is a racecar driver!"Jaden revealed. Adrian nodded. "Right, Casey Andrews. Racecar driver at the Neon City Speedway. Played football in high school and is married to a cop. Has one son."

"And that doesn't qualify as important?"Chazz asked annoyed. "Not to us."Adrian said. The glasses wearer turned to Syrus. "And you?" "Well, I talked to him out on that one grassy field hill place. Y'know, right at the edge of the woods? It overlooks the ocean? An-anyway, we were talking about how the view was nice and also about dueling. He mentioned how annoying older brothers should be and how people always think we need to live up to their expectations. He said we should live and be our own person." "So he knew you were Zane's brother. Not very unusual though."Adrian turned to the rich sulking Princeton. "Ahem?"He said. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"I talked to him once-about computers, it was right after you trashed mine."He growled, glaring at the three. "Anyways, he said some smart techy things and recommended some laptops to me. Also, he told me how to get better cell or PDA service out in the woods or anywhere else on the island." "Really? Why? How'd he know that?"Adrian asked, curious.

Chazz shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I guess it was part of his Kaiba Corp knowledge or his job or something. Maybe the Chancellor told him."Adrian looked intrigued and skeptical. "Maybe...or maybe someone told him something..." "Like I just said?"Chazz asked, irritated. "Or maybe he did some digging on his own..."The redhead continued. Then, Adrian spun around on his heels and began to walk away. "And where do you think you're going?"Chazz yelled after him. "Research."Was all the deserter said, leaving the three to disperse on their own.

"Yeah? What about them?"Atticus Rhodes stood on the beach along with Aster Phoenix and Bastion Misawa. "Haven't you heard? Rumors are that they're sending out another representative."Bastion said, his face serious. "It's true."Aster said, sounding like a sigh or something a bit incomprehensible. "They're sending another one, but this time form the main company itself in Domino City." "Really? Why?"Atticus asked. "Something about security protocol and duel disks and propaganda...Something along the lines of those reasons." "So a vague excuse really."Bastion said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when he gets here."Atticus said, shrugging it off. "Yes, but it's still a bit strange."Bastion replied. "I agree, and I asked the rep that's here, C.J., if he knew about this guy coming. He didn't." "Now there's something strange."Atticus admitted. "Maybe he's just coming for a surprise inspection though." "I don't think so."Aster replied. "I'm probably overreacting but it's still a bit odd." "Especially considering the news."Bastion added.

"What news?"Atticus asked. "That's right, apparently there was a breach in the Kaiba Corp computer system. The data and personal information of some duelists in the tournament was accessed." "Really? Someone hacked into Kaiba Corp?"The surfer asked amazed. "It's really just a rumor, but it makes you wonder.."Phoenix said. Bastion nodded. "Yes, and now this unheard of visit..." "Wait, does that mean if we link these two together that they think the breach came from here?"Atticus asked. "It might.."Bastion said, sounding a bit like this information hadn't occurred to him. "Well let's just see what happens."Aster said. "I'm going to bed, see ya."With that, the Phoenix turned around and headed off the beach.

"He's right, it's getting late and we might get caught out after curfew."Bastion said in realization. "I'll be going too and I suggest you as well Atticus retire. See you tomorrow."He said, leaving as well. Alone, Atticus lingered on the beach a little longer, wondering how the information he had just received was so very important. After a bit, he turned and headed back to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"It wasn't me."C.J said sternly into the phone. _"I think it was Andrews. Keep a close eye on the Academy, any slip-up will be your fault. Make sure no one hacks in again you hear? Mr. Kaiba doesn't take kindly to bad reputation. Don't forget to keep working on the tournament. Oh yeah, and I'm sure you've heard but I'll be coming tomorrow. After that, you might need to take your leave. Goodnight Andrews."_With that, the man on the other end of the phone hung up and C.J hung up on his end, sighing. "Great, someone managed to hack into KC and now some dog is coming to investigate the island and possibly even cancel or postpone the tournament. Things are looking bad."He said, then falling back onto his bed in the dorms. The next day didn't seem to be inviting at all.

* * *

**!IMPORTANTE NOTE!**

**Ok, so one, you all know how my updates are excrutiatingly long-distanced. Once a year in fact it seems. So that's why I'm turning the crack level up.*readers gasp* If you've read my other story, 'Hospital Madness:The Untold Stories Of Our Heroes', you might have an idea of what is about to come. But when the authoress herself is getting a bit bored...man, you know there's a problem. So I'm about to add craziness along with some psychos here! Also, adding all this loco to the mix gives me a good reason to not actually have to make actual duel scenes. I mean, ACTUAL DUEL SCENES? With all the numbers and card knowledge and game rules? You're kidding me right? To all you good kind people who actually WRITE those things, I applaud you. Bow before you. *bows* That's some skillz yo.**

* * *

Fin de Chapter! that was unexpected even for me. While Chazz and the crew wonder why KC isn't taking any action against the dirtying of their reputation, Kaiba Corp is quietly sending over a 'make it or break it' rep from the main company in Domino to find out what happened. While the tournament is at stake, Aster, Atticus, C.J, and Bastion anticipate with dread the coming of that man, all for different reasons. Meanwhile, away in Neon City Zane and Alexis are amused by Chazz's attempts to stalk Alexis, Alexis not getting guys all the while.

Next Chapter: Will the tournament continue? Who have Alexis and Zane run into? What trouble engulfs Aster, Bastion, and Atticus? And does the reappearance of the brunette haired masked man have anything to do with all the sudden turmoil going on?

It was the boy who cried wolf all over again. The sad, karmatic tale of a boy making up lies only to become subdued by one of them. This so, is the situation Mr. Princeton finds himself in. Only hacking once, he begins to find himself framed-by someone on the island nonetheless. It's not survivor, but it's truly not fair or good at the time being. Everything becomes intertwined as KC springs into action...along with some other 'friends.'


	5. Ch5 Revelation

Wow! It's been a while! I'm back! Sorry for my inconsistant updates! On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

"Welcome to Duel Academy Island, sir. It's a pleasure that you're staying with us."Ms. Fontaine struggled to keep up with the man's pace as he exited the ship and strolled towards the school. "Thank you."The man said. Ms. Fontaine looked up at the stranger, all the while trying to fast walk without looking like a fool. He was fairly tall, about six feet she'd say, had a deep, serious sounding voice and an appearance to match. Donning a beige, unbuttoned trench coat, a dark gray turtleneck, and dark pants, the new Kaiba Corp rep seemed to be ready for all work and no play.

"Well, sir, you'll be staying in the Obelisk Dorm, as well as where the other rep is staying..."Ms. Fontaine began as they approached the school. "Or is he going home now?"She asked, curious. After all, why would they need two representatives?

The man remained straight faced and continued looking ahead. "It's a high possibility that he'll be leaving."He replied. The brunette teacher then noticed the briefcase he carried. "Did you have any other luggage?"She asked, nodding at the briefcase. Finally, he looked at her. If she didn't know or sense better, she would have assumed that he was glaring at her. "Yes. Just a duffle bag. I was notified that it would be sent to my quarters immediately."He replied. Slowly, the teacher nodded.

"Sir," She asked again, "why exactly are you here?"

* * *

"_Access denied_."The sound of furious clicking resumed. "_Access denied_." A frustrated growl escaped from the genius's throat. More clicking. "_Higher level clearance required. Please enter password_." C.J. sighed and leaned back on his palms. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

The reason he was sent to Duel Academy was to supervise and assist in a tournament. However, two days past he had been notified that another representative was coming from the main Kaiba Corp. But...if he was managing the tournament, what was this other rep needed for?

After a bit of research, C.J. discovered that there had been a breach in the Kaiba Corp. operating system and that the information of certain duelists participating in the tournament was accessed. The duelists had been warned and notified, but C.J. was sure there was more to it. His guess was that the breach originated from Duel Academy. Why, he wasn't sure.

He sighed and leaned back on his palms, staring at the computer screen. It was challenging, trying to understand what was going on. All he was trying to do was manage a tournament, simple enough compared to what was going on around him. He wouldn't have minded the man joining him on the island, but being kept in the dark about it for as long as he had made him a bit irritated and suspicious.

'If it's about the breach I can handle it...'The representative mused. 'Technology is my strength after all...it's not too much of a problem to take care of that along with the tournament. So why do they need another rep.? Do they suspect something higher level?' C.J. inwardly laughed. What, did they expect one of these kids to take out a hit on somebody?

C.J. sighed again, cracked his knuckles, and resumed typing furiously on the computer's keyboard in an attempt to gain insight into why K.C. was acting this way and what exactly was going on.

* * *

"Shh! Syrus, keep it down!"Jaden loudly hushed his friend as they stalked Chazz Princeton about the island.

"But Jaden," Syrus asked quietly, "why are we following Chazz? He's not up to anything suspicious, he's already done enough!"The boy brought up as he hid behind a tree with his friend. Jaden nodded.

"I know, but that's not why we're following him."Syrus shot him a puzzled look. "We're following him to make sure that no one _else _is following him!"Syrus stared at Jaden confused. "Let me explain..."Jaden said, watching Chazz.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Jaden." _

"_Huh? Hey, Aster. What's up? Wanna duel?"The brunette asked with a grin. _

"_Sorry dude, not right now. Have you heard about the Kaiba Corp. scandal?"Aster asked, glancing around as the two stood on the main sidewalk in front of the school. Jaden gave him a naïve, curious look._

"_If by scandal you mean the whole-er...um...nope, sorry! Don't know what you're talking about!"Jaden quickly recovered before he blurted out Chazz's actions. Aster slightly smiled._

"_Calm down. Everyone knows about the Kaiba Corp hacking deal. You know? How some idiot managed to hack into K.C. and access the participating duelists in the tournament's info?"Jaden let out a sigh of relief. "Were you involved? You don't have to answer. Bastion, Atticus, and I have narrowed the suspects down to someone on this island. Probably a student. No big deal. What we were wondering though was this: An amateur hacker couldn't have gotten into Kaiba Corp. so easily. Something must have been wrong with the system."Jaden's interest perked. He hadn't thought of that._

"_Anyways," Aster continued, "we were thinking that whoever hacked here was just a diversion or something. Do you have anything that could help us out?"Jaden tried not to look uncomfortable or guilty. He had promised Chazz not to tell after all...but Aster seemed to have a point. What would Adrian do? Should he consult his group? No...then he'd look really suspicious to Aster..._

"_Weeelll..."Jaden drawled out. He sighed and looked around. "Ok, so the other day me, Adrian, and Syrus were locked up in Chazz's room-"At the end of his story, Aster seemed to contemplate all of the new info._

"_I see. So Chazz was involved. In that case, his brothers are automatically suspects of hacking into Kaiba Corp. The Princetons have been at it with Kaiba for ages. They could be monitoring Chazz for all we know. There's also people on this island who could have been watching Chazz. I'll collaborate this with Bastion and Atticus. Don't worry about telling Adrian and the others, I'll take full responsibility. Hopefully we can get this over with soon."Aster began to walk away but then stopped. "Jaden, I have the feeling you haven't heard this either."_

"_What?"The duelist asked._

"_The Kaiba Corp. tournament has been suspended for now until the whole security thing can be resolved."Jaden's eyes grew wider. Great, now they had a time-limit!_

"_No pressure or anything."The brunette mumbled as Aster walked off. _

Present

"What?! Jaden! I didn't know about that!"Syrus angrily nearly yelled.

"SHHH!"Jaden commanded, slinking down further into the foliage. Syrus sighed.

"So someone's following Chazz?"

"Maybe. Bastion thinks that the new representative could be a stalking candidate."

"Hm...Well, there might be another suspicious person to add to the list..."Syrus hesitantly began.

"Who?"

"Well, the other day I was walking around when I saw this suspicious, scary brunette guy with a knife."

* * *

"Well that was painful."

"Agreed."Alexis and Zane exited the Neon City Kaiba Corp. branch dejectedly.

"Everyone's too busy trying to make sense of the security breach in the main company so much that they're busy boosting their own defense and trying to help out Domino City!"Alexis said. Zane nodded.

"Let's head over to the Duel Arena."He said. Alexis followed him but shot him a confused, curious look.

"Zane, the tournament's postponed for who-knows how long. If everything is clear, they'll notify us."

"I know."The Truesdale said. "I just think that we might be able to figure something out if we go there."Alexis shrugged.

"Ok then. It's not like we have anything better to do."She added.

* * *

Back on Duel Academy Island...

* * *

"So we're going to stalk the guy who might be stalking us?"Chazz asked, sounding reluctant to believe in their plan. Soon after Syrus's outburst, Chazz discovered the two Slifers, only to say that he knew they were following him the whole time. Now, creepily near the abandoned dorm, Aster, Chazz, Adrian, Syrus, Atticus, Bastion, and Jaden had gathered to talk about the hacking situation.

"Exactly."Aster said. "Since he might be following you, we'll have to follow him to see what he knows or if he's following you at all."

"So we're going to stalk the guy who might not even be stalking me."Chazz said. "What if he's _not _stalking me? Then we're the weirdos!"

"Huh. He has a point there."Atticus pointed out.

"True, it'll be awkward, but we need to know if he knows what we think he knows."Aster explained. Jaden nodded slowly.

"Right...I think I'm with Chazz on this one."He said.

"Don't worry about looking weird. We'll all be taking turns or shifts following him so none of us will be zeroed out."Aster reassured.

"Yeah. While you guys do that, we still have to keep a lookout for the dangerous guy Syrus saw."Adrian brought up.

"Really. I'd prefer not. I'll stalk the stalker, please!"Syrus begged.

"Hm. I'd really like to know who that is and how such a madman got on this island."Bastion pondered.

"Uh, hello? This is Duel Academy. We're the same people who fought those creepy duelists who tried stealing our magical keys. Welcome to reality!"Chazz sarcastically spat.

"Alright. So who's up first to follow the rep?"Atticus asked.

"I'll go."Aster said. "While I'm following him, at least two of you will meet up with him while I'm trailing, just to make sure. Same goes for the other shifts."

"Yes. And while three of you are on that, the rest of us will focus on looking for suspicious details here on the island and concerning Kaiba Corp."Bastion added. The group nodded.

"Ok, any questions? Good. Now that that's settled, the first shift is me, Jaden, and Syrus. Let's go."

* * *

"Hm...that's strange."C.J. stared at his computer as it uncharacteristically lagged. Great. Now he couldn't tell if he successfully got into the company or not! However, his mind didn't forget that his own computer could be getting hacked into, either by Kaiba Corp. or an outside source. Both were unwanted, but an outside source monitoring his laptop and taking his info irked him a bit.

"Yes!"C.J.'s screen showed the contents he was hoping for. "Sweet. Now to access the mainframe and-"Suddenly, a message filled C.J.'s now color changing screen. "What the?!"The screen showed an emoticon face laughing at him with the laughter squealing through his computer's speakers. Words filled the screen as well as being read aloud.

"Nice try, Andrews."The high-pitched, mocking computer simulated voice jeered. "You can't beat me. Thanks for the info!"Then his computer blacked out.

"What?!"C.J. exclaimed, furious and shocked. "Info...what info?"He asked out loud. 'I don't have anything important on my computer right now...Let's see...car documents, essays, spreadsheets, portfolios...'C.J.'s eyes widened as he realized the next, strange thought could be bad if gotten a hold of.

"Casey's cars and info..."He spoke dazed. Inside, he was furious. Whoever was doing this framed someone on Duel Academy and was now hacking not only Kaiba Corp. but HIM! Where was that new rep when he was needed? Or is that a factor?

* * *

Wow. Haven't updated for a while. Ok, not a while, more like a millennia. Sorry! Hope this was good...I actually enjoyed writing it and have finally gotten an actual plot for this story! YAY! Advancements! It feels kind of short and wordy, so sorry.

Anyways, looks like we've got some developments here! Chazz might have been a cover-up for someone else's bad actions-after all, Kaiba Corp. doesn't take it's security lightly. C.J. has gotten so close to answers, only to have the mysterious hacker take them away along with his sanity and...Casey's car info? What importance could that hold? While that goes on, the seven boys set up a plan to stalk down the new rep and to watch out for any suspicious brunettes or details on the island. In Neon City, Zane and Alexis are at a standstill, but it seems that Zane may have an idea...

Did I forget anyone? Hope not! Thanks for reading! Sorry for my lateness! Reviews are appreciated!

Next time: The new rep. is confronted and the list of questions and suspects multiplies as the Duel Academy residents try to figure out who originally hacked into Kaiba Corp. In Neon City, Zane seems to be on to something...or is someone on to him? Meanwhile, C.J. attempts to profile the elusive hacker and tries to pick up his trail. What could a hacker need car info for? Is this just a case of hacker for hire, a clever teen who sells info for money?

Thanks for reading! Hopefully see ya next time! (sooner than this one..)Bye!


End file.
